


The Harsh Road to the Battlefield

by sasuisgay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fanart, Gen, Implied Relationships, SNK Crossover, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuisgay/pseuds/sasuisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my submission for BPS 41st Challenge : Character Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texting Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> One should have never give Himuro Tatsuya alcohol, or in that matter, a mobile phone. He probably shouldn't even give him his numbers.

One should have never give Himuro Tatsuya alcohol, or in that matter, a mobile phone. Kagami was in the middle of studying for tomorrow’s exam (but really his books only ended up lying beside him while their owner was busy playing games with a Pocky in his mouth, eyes fixed to the screen) when his mobile phone vibrated because there was an incoming message.

The first thing that came to Kagami’s mind when he received that message was,”Why the hell Tatsuya was drunk?” and then he remembered Alex said she would be visiting Himuro so really, he didn’t need to question it. The next thing was,”What the fuck did he type?!” He reread it again and again, squinting his eyes even if he knew that it didn’t actually help him at all. He almost gave up when he finally got some words read, or at least the important ones like ‘photo’, ‘embarrassing’, ‘send’, and ‘Atsushi’, and everything just suddenly made sense. His face paled and he almost choked while chewing the Pocky. Kagami was thankful his soda can was nearby. He just wanted to bang his head on the wall and cried at this point. Himuro should be grateful that he was in Akita or Kagami would kill him. He could only hope Murasakibara didn’t send his pictures to Kuroko.

  
But of course he was, and not only to Kuroko but everyone in his contact list. Then Kuroko sent it to all of Seirin basketball team members and oh how Kagami instantly knew it when they suddenly started to hide their laughter.’Damn you, Tatsuya.’ he texted back.

*****

Continuous ‘Ding! Ding! Ding!’ broke the silence of the night and successfully woken the red-haired up from his quite pleasant dream. He took a quick glance at the digital clock on the wall and grudgingly picked his phone to see who the hell texted him this early.

Maybe it was his fault that he didn’t silent his damn phone. But it could have been Himuro’s, yup, definitely his. The joke wasn’t even funny and Kagami had the feeling his brother did it on purpose.  
At least Kagami was sensible enough not to call him in ridiculous time such as almost 3 AM in the morning when people were freaking asleep. “Chill out, bro. I don’t even realize it is 2 AM already.” Himuro laughed when Kagami confronted him about the damn messages. "Gotta go or the coach will kill me." the older then hung up his phone.

  
His instinct was proven to be right when he received more text messages like that from his oh-so-nice big brother a few days later. And another one a day after that, and another one, and another one.

*****

  
  


Revenge was futile. 


	2. Laughing Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had always been a joke among them.

Himuro had to resist the urge to throw up when he looked at the purple eyes in front of him. They looked scared, pleading, but the most terrifying thing, they looked human. He felt like he was looking at the same eyes he gazed at when he lovingly stroked the soft violet hairs the night before. He clenched his blade tightly, no, _**that**_ person was no longer here. This creature in front of him killed _**that**_ person. 

It was an inside joke, calling Murasakibara ‘Sweet Tooth Titan’ because of his ridiculous height and fondness of sweets. It was **just** a joke. 

_**It**_ groaned something. Call for help? Annoyance? … Apology? Himuro didn’t care. He shivered in disgust when he remembered what they had been doing almost every night behind some bushes near their room. 

He was ordered to bring _**it** _ back alive. Himuro had always been a good soldier that followed every instruction his superior gave, no matter how ridiculous it was. 

“Go die and rot in hell, **monster**.” Anger won over loyalty.


	3. A Dream




End file.
